Wizardmon
Wizardmon is a Wizard Digimon. It is an advanced Digimon that came from Witchelny, the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World it mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World in order to train. Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face. Attacks *'Electro Squall'This attack is named "Thunder Blaster" on , "Thunder Ball" in Digimon World 2, and Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Magical Game" in Digimon Adventure, "The Eighth Child Revealed" 34, and retains its original name of "Thunder Cloud" in Digimon World Championship, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Thunder Cloud): Summons a thunder cloud which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magical Game'This attack retains its original name of "Magic Game" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Magic Game): Demonstrates the breadth of its magical knowledge, from offensive abilities to invisibility and illusions. *'Thunder Ball': Releases a ball of energy with varying effects, from explosive energy to memory erasure. *'Vision of Terror' (Terror Illusion): Exploits the target's fears with terrifying visions. *'Blink Breeze' *'Meteor Squall': Summons meteors of fire and attacks. Design Wizardmon is a humanoid Digimon. It wears brown shoes with crescent moons on the ankles and matching brown gloves, a yellow and red full-body suit with "mouths" that can be opened and closed with zippers, a red vest, an indigo cape with randomly arranged DigiCode reading |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}} on the inside, and a pointed indigo hat with a skull on it. Its face is obscured by the collar of its cape and its hat; only its green eyes and blonde hair can be seen. It carries an orange wand with an egg-shaped sun on the tip. Etymologies ;Wizarmon (ウィザーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . ;Wizardmon Name used in Digimon Adventure and other American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Frontier One Wizardmon appears at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. He appears next to a Gatomon, a reference to the pair from Digimon Adventure. Digimon Data Squad Wizardmon appears in the stasis tube's in Kurata's lab. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Next Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 2 If you go to the Digimon Center, you can trade your Crabmon for Wizardmon. Wizardmon will have two techniques that can be incredibly useful at the beginning of the game. The first one is his Thunder Ball, which is a cheap counterattack that can stun an opposing Digimon. The other is Necro Magic, which absorbs the MP from Digimon that are stunned during battle. Wizardmon can Digivolve from Patamon and digivolve to Digitamamon. Digimon World 3 Wizardmon is the shop manager in almost every item shop in the game. You will see him often if you become fond of buying curative items. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order A Wizardmon in Bony Drive states it used to live in the City but left to go on a magical quest with its friend, Garurumon. With the quest finished, Wizardmon is ready to return to the City, but wants Garurumon to go with it, however it cannot seem to contact Garurumon, so asks the to find Garurumon and tell it to join the City. When the Hero finds Garurumon in the Palace of Thorns it realises that a magic stone it had been carrying caused it to not be able to contact Wizardmon. Garurumon disposes of the stone and then joins the City, and Wizardmon then joins as well after learning this. Wizardmon joins the Sender and will teleport the Hero to a random location every day for free. Wizardmon is a Air Data type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Lopmon, ToyAgumon, and Lucemon and can digivolve into Lucemon Falldown Mode, Myotismon and MagnaAngemon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Wizardmon will be one of your opponents in Sky City. You have to defeat him as one of your opponents so you can continue your journey. His Deck is not hard to defeat because it has a very weak offense. Be sure to visit him in Sky City later in the game, because eventually he will ask for magic words from you. If you can get the right words, he will give you extremely rare and powerful cards. Digimon World DS Wizardmon digivolves from Lopmon, and can digivolve further to Antylamon at a higher level using a core piece. A Wizardmon is also seen in the Item Shop. He can also be found as an enemy in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Wizardmon is #105, and is an Champion-level, Technical-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 153 HP, 188 MP, 95 Attack, 81 Defense, 98 Spirit, 84 Speed, and 47 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and Hard Rock2 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. Wizardmon digivolves from Impmon and can digivolve to Mummymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Wizardmon, your Digimon must be at least level 25, with 700 Dark experience and 70% friendship. Wizardmon can DNA digivolve to with Hookmon, or to Antylamon with Sorcermon. Wizardmon can be hatched from the Holy DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Wizarmon is #077, and is a Champion-level, MP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Skill User and Helping Hand traits. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plates for Wisemon and Argomon Ultimate. Wizarmon digivolves from Impmon and can digivolve into Mummymon, Wisemon or Algomon Ultimate. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Wizarmon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Wizarmon. It can be hatched from the Dark Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Wizardmon DigiFuses to Wisemon with Clockmon, to Argomon (Ultimate) with Wendigomon and Palmon, to Angewomon with Gatomon and Starmon, and to Beelzemon (2010 anime) with Beelzemon and Wisemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Wizardmon is a Dark Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Keramon, Impmon, and Lopmon and can digivolve to Myotismon, SkullMeramon and Wisemon. Its special attack is Thunder Cloud and its support skill is Adroit Wisdom which increases Intelligence by 15%. In Complete Edition, Wizardmon can also digivolve to Phantomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Wizardmon is a #072 and is a Dark Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Keramon, Impmon, and Lopmon and can digivolve to Myotismon, SkullMeramon, Wisemon, and Phantomon. Its special attack is Thunder Cloud and its support skill is Adroit Wisdom which increases Intelligence by 15%. Digimon World Championship Wizardmon digivolves from a Goburimon with 10 Data AP , Aruraumon by passing time,Tsukaimon with 20 Darkness AP, or Patamon with 10 Data AP. Wizardmon can digivolve to Phantomon with 30 Darkness AP , Vademon by passing time , and LadyDevimon with 8 battles. Digimon Battle Wizardmon digivolves from Candlemon and can digivolve to Phantomon. Digimon Masters Wizardmon digivolves from Candlemon and can digivolve to Mistymon. Digimon Heroes! Wizarmon digivolves from Impmon and can digivolve to Baalmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Wizardmon digivolves from Impmon and Candlemon and can digivolve to Reapmon and Mistymon. Digimon Links Wizardmon digivolves from Keramon, Impmon, and Lopmon and can digivolve to Myotismon, SkullMeramon, and Wisemon. Digimon ReArise Wizardmon digivolves from Impmon and can digivolve to one of Myotismon or SkullMeramon. Notes and references